GrayLu- A night with my teacher
by Aisleene
Summary: Gray becomes Lucy's student. There might be some grammar errors, I'm sorry for that... English isn't my first language


Graylu – A night with my teacher

**Gray's POV***

Secretary - Sorry, if you don't take the math class you won't be able to graduate from Doctor. –And with that my day turned really dark. Me? Taking a math class? I not pretty good at math and this people insist on making me take it.

Gray -Ugh, ok. What teachers have a space on their classes?

Secretary – Um… it's seems that our new teacher has an space on her class. Want me to add you in this one?

-I think of it tow times, and then tell to myself; "Hey! It's a new teacher. Maybe is going to be really easy.

Gray- Ok I'll take that class.

Secretary – then you start tomorrow on the morning. Don't be late, this teacher is really strict.

Gray- uh-uh ok….

**The next day, when Gray enter to the class:**

Gray- _[*to a blonde girl*]_ Hey! Where's the teacher?

Girl- I am the teacher. The name is Lucy Heartfilia. But call me heartfilia.

Gray- As if…. Teachers are supposed to be old, especially math one's.

Girl- I am your teacher, professor, or whatever you want to call me. And by the way, not all teachers are supposed to be old. I have just got graduated and because of my notes the universities give me a job.

Gray- OK then, I will wait for the teacher to come… _[*sitting on a chair*]_

Student- Morning Ms. Heartfilia!

Lucy- Morning, please take a sit.

Gray- _[*to the student*]_ Hey, why do you call that girl Ms.?

Student- Because she is the teacher.

Gray- I don't believe it…

Student – Well, you'll see when the class starts. By the way, the name is Levy.

Gray- Mine's Gray.

Levy- Nice to meet you. So why are you in this class?

Gray- I need math class to graduate from doctor, and you?

Levy- Need it to become a scientist.

Gray- Wow that's a big role!

Levy- yea I think so…

Student- YO! Professor Lucy!

Lucy- Morning Natsu, take a hold of yourself and take a sit.

Natsu- Who that guy? Never see him before in the class.

Gray- My name is Gray, you loud peace of dirt. _I don't know why I answered him that way, I just got the feeling I wouldn't get along with him. _

Natsu – What's your problem? Are you in your days?

Lucy- Natsu that's enough! Take a sit.

Natsu- ok…

Student- _[*with flirting voice*] _finally is the hour of taking Ms. Lucy's class. _[*Normal voice*] _When are you going to go out with me Luce?

Lucy- Why hello Loke. I am fine, thanks for asking. And I will never go out with you. You are way too much of a flirt. Now take a sit.

-Grate, another guy with I won't get along well…

**After all students where in the class:**

Lucy- Ok let's start the class.

-I still don't believe that she is really the teacher….

Loke- _[*in a low voice*] _So what do you think about the teacher? She's hot isn't she?

Gray- Hu? Oh… I think you could say that she isn't bad… I bet that most of the boys take her class just to see her.

Loke- Your one of them, aren't ya?

Gray- No, I really needed to take this class… I never expected that I would have a teacher like her.

Loke- Anyway, I'm going to make her fall for me, so don't get in the way.

Gray- Like if I care…

**A few hour later:**

Gray- Man... I'm so tired…

Woman's voice- Does this have to happen now!? Right when I'm going home… I hate this car!

Gray- Hu? Who could it be…? _[*go to see who was talking*] NO WAY! Ms. Hea_rtfilia, what's wrong? What happen to your car?

Lucy- I don't know… it doesn't want to turn on…

Gray- _[*Takes a fast view on the car*] _Um… Ms. the battery die… and also it seems that it needs oil.

Lucy- Can you do something about it?

Gray- yea I think I…

**Start raining…**

Gray- Ok… no, I can't do anything about it if it's raining…

Lucy- Then what should I do? I have to get home.

Gray- If you want I can take you, but decide fast… because were getting wet.

Lucy- O-ok…

**Gray and Lucy get in to Gray's car and when they were in front of Lucy's house:**

Lucy- No way!

Gray- What?

Lucy- My keys…

Gray- What happen to your keys?

Lucy- I think I left them in the car back in the university…

Gray- … Is too late to go back to the uni…

Lucy- Then what do you suggest?

Gray- Why don't you stay at my place?

Lucy- Are you a pervert!? Don't even think that I'll do something whit you!

Gray- I'm just suggesting… But there's still the option that you sleep outside your house…

Lucy- _*sight* _Ok…

Gray- Then let's go.

**When they get to Gray's apartment:**

Gray- Here's some clothes for you to change, since we are wet by the rain…

Lucy- Where did you get this woman clothes? Are they from your girlfriend?

Gray- No… They are from my sister…she sometimes come to visit… so she left her clothes here. Although, she only comes here when she fight with her boyfriend…

Lucy- And, your girlfriend doesn't get jealous?

Gray- I don't have a girlfriend.

Lucy- Why not?

Gray- The right one hasn't arrived. Anyway, I'm going to take a bath… if you want, you can take one when I'm finish.

Lucy- Ok

-I don't know why this makes me feel so uneasy… Having the teacher here… I know that she is my teacher but she is still a woman… and that body she has… NO! I can't be thinking like this!

Gray- _[*getting out of the bathroom without a shirt*] _Um… I finish alreaa…

-Is she just wearing a top and a short pant? O.O

Lucy- Oh... sorry… I needed to take waistcoat and my skirt out… hope you don't mind

**Lucy's POV***

-OMG... his so hot… That chest he got *Q* I want… I want to touch it… And before I knew it, I was touching it…

Gray- Ms. What are you doing?

Lucy- Shh… Let's just enjoy the moment.

**Gray's POV***

-I didn't think it twice, I grab her and put her on my bed, I slowly start to sob her and I take her top out and star sobbing her breast while kissing her. After that I kissed her on her neck and descend to her breasts again, then descend to her belly. Then I take her pants off and her panties… I start making oral sex to her; I can tell she really needed to have some "fun". Then she put herself in top of me and told me: "now is my turn to satisfy you". She start by putting my cock between her breasts. She notices that I was enjoying it and then start soaking it, I couldn't hold it… I came inside her mouth, she didn't seem to care… actually she swallowed it. That make me eve more excited. I throw her to the bed and get my cock inside of her. She screamed whit excitement and that make me go even more hard on her… Then she scream:"I'm going to come". I told her that I was about to come too and when I was about to take my cock out of her she told me: "don't… come inside of me"

Gray- Are you sure? You might get pregnant…

Lucy- Yea…

-After that, we didn't hold it anymore… we come… after that we go for a second round in the shower in where she told me: "let's repeat this some other day"

Gray- How about we become more than just "student and professor" and then we can do this whenever you want.

Lucy- … Ok, then… for now on, were dating?

Gray- That would be my pleasure.

The end?


End file.
